I Kissed A Girl
by rizzisles
Summary: Based on the events of episode 1x06, I Kissed a Girl. What should've happened at their sleepover. "Should I put a shirt on... or pants?"


_A/N: Hey guys. I made this account completely dedicated to the Rizzisles relationship. This is my first fic, and it takes place during episode 1x06, I Kissed a Girl. Hopefully as I continue writing, I will get better at correctly writing the characters.. But this was just a little quickie thing I put together for my first R&I fic. Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought :)_

"I wonder what type of women we would like if we liked women…"

"What?" Jane exclaimed. "Well, first of all, I would be the guy."

"That's a cliché! Why would you be the guy?" Maura asked.

"Because!" Jane replied.

"Because you're bossy?"

"So are you!"

"No, I'm not!" Maura answered defensively.

Jane laughed. "Yes, you are, you're just soft and polite when you're bossing people around."

"…Well, it's a good thing you're not my type."

"What do you mean I'm not your type?" Jane retorted. "That's so rude!"

Maura attempted to justify herself. "Well, you don't know how to relax. And you wear your shoes and clothes to bed. And you just admitted you're bossy."

Jane gestured to her body sprawled out across the bed as she stretched her arms outward. Her fingers became slightly entangled in Maura's hair sending a shiver down her spine. Jane quickly withdrew her hand and sat up. She began to remove her shoes as the two of them sat quietly.

Maura broke the silence. "Perhaps I was a bit harsh.."

"What do you mean?" Jane replied.

"You know, when I said you weren't my type."

Jane tossed her shoes to the side of the bed and lay back down beside Maura.

"Of course that was harsh!" Jane said jokingly. "I'm offended!"

"I'm sorry.." Maura said with a smile. She turned to look at Jane.

"Besides… I don't really have a type anyway."

Their faces inched closer together.

Jane whispered to her. "Good. Me either."

Maura smiled as their gazes met.

Jane abruptly rolled over. "You're right. Maybe I should get a little more comfortable," Jane said as she retreated from the bed. "I'm going to get out of these work clothes."

She walked over to her dresser and took a Boston PD t-shirt and a pair of flannel shorts out of her drawer. She removed her jacket, and then her shirt, exposing her bare skin. Maura longingly stared, taking in each and every curve of her back. Jane was well aware of Maura's intent gaze, and couldn't deny that she particularly enjoyed it. She turned around to face Maura.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked. "I can go into the bathroom."

Maura's eyes widened. Jane stood before her completely bare on top other than her bra. Maura stared at her rounded breasts protruding from her bra, and her tight stomach, taking in every aspect of this beautiful woman that she adored.

"Maura?"

"Yes?" She became grounded in reality again. "Oh.. Uh, no. Of course not."

"Okay," Jane replied, as she continued to get undressed. She unbuckled her belt, pulled it through all the loops, and tossed it to the side. She then unbuttoned her pants, and then slipped them off, exposing her long, bare legs, one by one.

Maura sighed. "Jane…"

She turned around once more and stood before Jane in nothing but her black bra and underwear, her dark curls spilling over her shoulders.

Maura giggled a little bit. "What are you doing Jane?"

"I'm getting un-" Jane began to laugh before she could finish her sentence. "I don't know…"

Both of the girls began to burst out into laughter. Maura sat up and Jane in her direction and bent down towards her. She hesitated. "Should I put on a shirt… or pants?"

Maura smiled… "Nah."

She reached up, and cupped Jane's face in her hands. Jane lowered her body onto Maura's gently and allowed their lips to crash together passionately. They had both wanted this for so long. Maura moved her hands down to Jane's waist slowly, caressing every inch of smooth skin along the way. Maura parted her lips, inviting Jane to explore inside. She ran her tongue along every inch of Maura's mouth as she entangled her fingers in her long waves. Maura lifted herself up and deepened the kiss as her hands reached for the clasp of Jane's bra. She unhooked it as Jane rolled over to the side, never breaking contact with her soft lips. Jane moved her kisses down to Maura's neck as she began to undress her. Soon both of their bare chests were exposed. Jane created a long trail of kisses starting at Maura's neck and lingering on her round, firm breasts. Maura rolled over onto Jane, and their lips met once more. Their tongues instantly intertwined as Maura bit on Jane's lower lip. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her closer, inhaling the scent of her warm vanilla perfume. They were both breathing heavily as they finally separated, and rolled onto their backs.

Maura looked at Jane. "Do you want your shirt now?"

Jane giggled and she planted a kiss within her luscious hair. "Nope, not yet," she replied with a smile as she intertwined her fingers with Maura's.

"Good."


End file.
